vstffandomcom-20200214-history
Report:Vandalism
You can use this page to leave reports of bad vandalism on wikis that have no admins to clean things up. When reporting vandalism, please include a link to the Wiki as well as a link to the vandal's contributions page. To report users or IPs to be checked or blocked, go here. type=commenttitle page=Report:Vandalism hidden=yes buttonlabel=Report Vandalism editintro=Report:Vandalism/intro Vega Conflict Wiki Vandalism http://vegaconflict.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:2308 Banned at my own wiki?! (I am the founder) I am banned because of Abuse of admin powers? Why? They banned me in War Commander wiki for NO REASON, and I can't see the reason of banning me. I think that this is Vandalism (I am the founder of that wiki, why I am banned?) Their reason to ban me is not true (I copied them??) And I want peace in my WIki. I think that unban myself is something I don't want to see. Please block every simgle Admin who is not banned. THIS is the Second Time they have done so! Banner: Cybverjoel:http://vegaconflict.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Cyberjoel But I see the case is that urgent I mean that when I am banned at that Wiki because of Vandalism.Nyen and Cyberjoel blocked me WITH VANDALISM, that's the thing I want to say. William1233 : This is not in our jurisdiction. Furthermore, this page is only for reporting vandalism not social issues. [[User:Cpl.Bohater|'Pierogi']] CC talk Local talk 11:41, April 4, 2013 (UTC) :: To clarify Cpl.Bohater's message, we can't deal with cases when you're blocked on a wiki, you need to contact Wikia staff at -- RansomTime 11:57, April 4, 2013 (UTC) Valhalla Gaming Wiki * Wiki URL: http://valhallagaming.wikia.com/ * Vandal: http://valhallagaming.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Glando Uploading porno pictures, editing pages to have said pictures, editing pages to have information that have nothing to do with the page. * Vandal: http://valhallagaming.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/84.212.11.207 Editing pages to have information that have nothing to do with the page. :Done. 21:08, April 5, 2013 (UTC) Johnny Bravo Wiki * Wiki's URL: http://johnnybravo.wikia.com/wiki/Johnny_Bravo_Wiki * Vandal: http://johnnybravo.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/204.81.19.76 The IP is spamming entire pages. DeviantSerpent (talk) 05:27, April 9, 2013 (UTC) Gintama Wiki * Wiki's URL: http://gintama.wikia.com/wiki/Gintama_Wiki * Vandal: http://gintama.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:77.127.20.206 This vandal is messing our Main Page for the last days and is writing some stuff in an other language. ZOLANTON (talk) 16:02, April 9, 2013 (UTC) :Done. 00:18, April 10, 2013 (UTC) Digimon Master Online Wiki: http://dmo.wikia.com/wiki/Digimon_Masters_Online_Wiki Vandal: http://dmo.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Arkadimon http://dmo.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/24.22.26.17 http://dmo.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/184.75.220.122 These three is vandalising the Digimon Master online wiki. They keep adding their mess and no one can't seem to stop them from undoing what they made since they just revert it back, and as for Arkadimon, he been posting pornographic pictures. The admins of this wiki has been inactive for quite some time, so something has to be done about this. :Done. 15:21, April 10, 2013 (UTC) Fuiture Wikia http://future.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page leaving links to porn in edit summaryes and blanking pages http://future.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Branbran64 Wingman1 :Taken care of, thanks --Callofduty4 (talk) 04:02, April 12, 2013 (UTC) dev wiki http://dev.wikia.com/index.php?title=Sine&diff=11358&oldid=10803 I just reverted a seemingly random destructive edit by User:Cokedragon. Looks like a bot to me. (Not that I'm an expert) -- pecoes 19:12, April 12, 2013 (UTC) :Not a bot, nothing to worry about. 19:53, April 12, 2013 (UTC) Farmville Wiki * Wiki's URL: http://farmville.wikia.com/ * Vandal: http://farmville.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Ronalfo Added Pornographic Image to our home page. Another user replaced it with an X thank god but people can still visit the image page to see the old pic. - Tythesly - May Your Graphics Stay Sharp And Your Computer Never BSOD!!! (talk) 19:20, April 12, 2013 (UTC) :Done. 19:51, April 12, 2013 (UTC) ::Thank you very much :) Tythesly - May Your Graphics Stay Sharp And Your Computer Never BSOD!!! (talk) 04:37, April 13, 2013 (UTC) Roblox Wiki http://roblox.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/70.174.19.200 Suddenly appeared after Vega-Dark blocked 3 other anons vandalizing roblox wiki. Strangely, they mostly target the page Sports Fourm Fuiture Wikia again http://future.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Edboy452 thiser is blanking main page on future.wikia.com http://future.wikia.com/index.php?title=Main_Page&diff=51733&oldid=51730 can you block him? Wingman1 04:51, April 13, 2013 (UTC) :Just one edit. No need it. 23:42, April 13, 2013 (UTC) DragonVale Wiki * Wiki's URL: http://dragonvale.wikia.com/wiki/DragonVale_Wiki *Vandal: http://dragonvale.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Crushskulls He is blanking out pages and posting inappropriate pictures.Unfortunately, there is no active admins at the moment.Help! Adriano 25 :Done by local admins. 23:41, April 13, 2013 (UTC) Soulsplit-rsps * Wiki's URL: http://soulsplit-rsps.wikia.com/ * Vandal: http://soulsplit-rsps.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Hairydick Moving pages/Blanking pages with no active admin there to stop him. Hair 21:07, April 14, 2013 (UTC) :Sorted.TK-999 (talk) 21:31, April 14, 2013 (UTC) Bleach Wiki Vandal Wiki Address: http://bleach.wikia.com Vandal: http://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/RobonUzumaki User is replacing the entire content of pages with offensive info, uploaded pronographic material, no admin is currently available at the time of writing this report. Kamikaze839 (talk) 02:59, April 15, 2013 (UTC) :Taken care of, thanks. ~ty 03:03, April 15, 2013 (UTC) Bullying on MicroWiki Dear Wikia Staffs, I have been cyber bullied by http://micronations.wikia.com/wiki/User:Comrade_Joseph_Kennedy on http://micronations.wikia.com, Comrade Joseph Kennedy had vandalized this page http://micronations.wikia.com/wiki/Supreme_jushe_leedr_luke_fawcett and posting embarrassing images on the page and on the wiki. Even on chat he always bully me, but not just me but other people as well. Joseph always gets away with bullying people, so i would like to take it further and report it to wikia community. Many Thanks --Dictator of Cubodia (talk) 17:36, April 17, 2013 (UTC) : Hi, you're at the wiki for the VSTF. We're a group of Wikia community members who are tasked with cleaning up Vandalism and Spam, we are - however, not staff. Please send this message to to reach them. : -- RansomTime 18:12, April 17, 2013 (UTC) Vandalism on Shakespeare Wiki Someone using the IP address 124.190.152.237 has vandalized the Shakespeare Wiki by replacing the content on existing pages with profanity and by creating profane articles. --Dser (talk) 03:06, April 18, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks, ~ty 03:12, April 18, 2013 (UTC) Various Wikis/#vandalism and spam * Spam Pages: #1 - #2 - #3 - #4 - #5 - #6 * Vandals: #1 - #2 - #3 Some of these users here may not need blockage (since they only did it one time, and or quit doing it) but i just thought i'd report it to make sure nothing gets worse. DeviantSerpent (talk) 05:36, April 18, 2013 (UTC) :All pages are deleted, the users/IPs are fine. Thanks! --Callofduty4 (talk) 12:45, April 18, 2013 (UTC) Dragon Age wiki * Wiki's URL: http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Dragon_Age_Wiki * Vandal: http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/80.243.176.100 Making constant offensive comments on blog posts, I have reverted his vandalism on a user page already. User:Viktoria Landers (talk) 21:30, April 18, 2013 (UTC) :Sorted. Thanks, ~ty 22:10, April 18, 2013 (UTC) Caillou Wiki *Please delete the vandal pages seen in the candidates for deletion. Thanks. DeviantSerpent (talk) 04:37, April 22, 2013 (UTC) Mlp Wiki *http://mlp.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity The wiki has just been attacked by major vandals. Please revert all of it, thank you :The local admins probably took care of it, as I don't see anything in the RC and they're an active wiki. ~ty 22:38, April 22, 2013 (UTC) Club Penguin Wiki Apj26 is hacking and blocking/banning people for no and/or stupid reasons :Not a VSTF issue, please . 04:22, April 24, 2013 (UTC) Elder Scrolls Wiki 72.23.31.130 http://elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/72.23.31.130 on http://elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/The_Elder_Scrolls_Wiki :Handled by local admins. Please contact them, not us. 17:48, April 24, 2013 (UTC) 98.24.52.53 (FE Wiki twice and back again vandalizing) 98.24.52.53 (the same IP that he did vandalized the Bride class earlier and got blocked for 2 weeks after), he just now vandalized Sigurd's page by destroying bunch of the content on his page and replacing them with same extra quote from the top quote (which its way too destructive), block this IP again. 00:39, April 25, 2013 (UTC) :Blocked. 03:16, April 25, 2013 (UTC)